Pensées
by Zhusidinuo
Summary: Lucius et Severus. Deux Mangemorts accomplis. Deux amants. La bataille finale approche, que pensent-ils? (slash, lemon pas trop graphique)
1. tu seras prudent, hein?

Titre : Pensées

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Genre : yaoi, triste je crois ^^;

Base : Harry Potter.

Pensées 

"- À quoi penses-tu?"

Cette question. Lucius la connaissait que trop bien. À quoi penses-tu. C'était ce qu'il demandait le plus fréquemment à Severus. Il fallait dire, Severus était si discret, si mystérieux. Personne ne savait ce qui se cachait derrière les yeux noirs. Personne n'avait cherché à le savoir, non plus.

Sauf Lucius.

Il voulait comprendre la personnalité de son ami. Que disait-il, de son amant. Oui, Severus était bien son amant, et il le tenait dans ses bras, alors que l'autre jouait avec ses cheveux blonds. Severus avait toujours aimé la chevelure presque blanche de Lucius, surtout quand elle cascadait sur ses épaules fines. Il s'amusait toujours à entortiller des mèches autour de son doigt, puis de les laisser retomber, légèrement ondulés. Severus était bien la seule personne que Lucius autorisait à jouer dans sa chevelure merveilleuse. Ce dernier s'arrêta, fixant Lucius, un peu comme un gamin que l'on venait de déranger. Le blond lui sourit, ce qui le rassura.

"- Je pensais à la semaine prochaine."

Oh. Oui. La semaine prochaine. Lucius savait très bien ce qu'il se passerait. Les mangemorts attaqueraient le Ministère, puis, quand il ne resterait que Poudlard (car la charge contre le Ministère allait réussir, c'était évident), ils feraient une attaque suicide pour que Voldemort puisse enfin gagner. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il était prévu par le Dark Lord. Lucius, bien entendu, avait une autre stratégie. Profiter du moment pour tuer son maitre. Prendre le pouvoir.

Il l'avait dit à Severus. Il avait confiance en lui. Si une relation de sexe s'était établie, il y avait aussi autre chose. Une sorte de sentiment mutuel. Lucius ignorait si c'était de l'amour pour Severus. Il l'ignorait pour lui aussi, d'ailleurs.

"- Oh. Tu as hâte?"

"- .. je crois que oui. Nous allons gagner."

"- Tu en doutais?"

"- Non."

Et c'était bien ainsi. Les doutes n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

Lucius se rallongea contre Severus, le serrant contre lui. Il posa un baiser sur la peau délicate. Il aimait la texture de la peau de son amant. Si douce, si pâle qu'elle en était translucide par endroits. Il prit la main de Severus et l'examina. Il avait des doigts longs, gracieux. Faits pour la manipulation des potions. Peut-être un peu abîmés sur les extrémités, à force d'être en contact avec des poisons acides. Il les embrassa aussi.

Il sentait que Severus l'observait. Sans sourire, comme d'habitude. S'il avait regardé le visage de l'homme, il aurait vu une expression d'extrême tristesse. De résignation, aussi. Mais il ne le vit pas.

"- Lucius.."

"- Oui?" fit Lucius, relevant le regard et lui souriant.

"- Tu seras prudent, n'est-ce pas?"

Lucius ne comprenait pas. Severus savait pourtant qu'il était puissant. Possiblement plus que Voldemort, qui grinçait des articulations quand il bougeait. Mais il pensa qu'il était mieux de réconforter Severus.

"- Que dis-tu là? Tu sais que je serai prudent. Je le suis toujours."

"- Je sais."

Décidément, Severus était étrange ce jour-là. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, sur les lèvres, goutant cette saveur sucrée. Il posa sa main sur son torse, le forçant gentiment à s'allonger. Il se plaça au dessus de lui. Severus sourit à la vision du visage de Lucius encadré par un long rideau de cheveux blonds. Son Lucius. Il ressemblait à un ange. Un ange quelque peu pervers, mais bon.

Lucius lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de partager ses lèvres. Les jambes de Severus entourèrent sa taille alors que Lucius donnait un coup. Un autre coup. Pendant de longues minutes. Les deux gémissaient à en perdre la raison. Ils frissonnaient tout en ayant chaud, ils étaient en rythme.

Finalement, Severus cria le nom de Lucius et vice-versa. Lucius s'écroula contre Severus, respirant rapidement dans son cou. Les bras de son amant encerclèrent sa taille, le serrant contre lui.

Lucius se retira et s'étendit à côté de Severus, une main sur son torse. Il sourit.

"- Je t'aime, tu sais." 

Hmm. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Et cela lui avait semblé si naturel, si normal de les prononcer. Et si vrai. 

"- Je t'aime aussi."

Le blond frissonna à la voix feutrée de son amant. Il souhaitait rester proche de lui des heures durant, manger au lit, le coller au lit, lui faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement. Jamais Lucius n'avait eu autant le goût de rester avec quelqu'un.

Mais Severus se dégagea. Il se leva du lit, se penchant pour ramasser ses vêtements. Lucius l'admira alors qu'il enfilait sa chemise blanche.

"- Tu pars? Mais pourquoi? On est samedi."

"- Je dois y aller."

"- C'est bien toi, de ne pas me donner de raisons."

Severus ne répondit rien, enfilant sa robe par-dessus sa blouse blanche et ses pantalons noirs.

"- Très bien. Je te reverrai la semaine prochaine alors. Nous fêterons notre victoire ensemble, j'espère?"

"- Sûrement."

Ayant fini de s'habiller, Severus contourna le lit et se pencha pour embrasser Lucius. Mais le baiser n'était pas comme les autres. Il était.. bizarre. Lucius n'était pas sûr de l'aimer. Mais il y répondit tout de même, ne voulant pas vexer Severus.

L'homme aux yeux noirs se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Sans un regard en arrière. Ni même un sourire. Décidément, la situation ne plaisait pas du tout à Lucius qui eut le réflexe de se relever sur ses coudes, le drap s'arrêtant à sa taille.

"- Severus?" Ce n'était pas en soi une question, il voulait plus être rassuré.

"- ... Au revoir Lucius."

Et Severus sortit de la chambre, laissant Lucius seul.

Mot de l'auteur :

Je sais pas si c'est bon ou pas.. moi j'aime bien. Ça laisse un sentiment étrange je trouve :p. J'ai écouté My immortal de Evanescence tout le long, si ça peut aider à l'ambiance.


	2. je prierai pour toi

Titre : Pensées
    
    Auteur : Zhusidinuo
    
    Genre : yaoi, triste
    
    Base : Harry Potter
    
    Mot de l'auteur :
    
    Je prévoyais pas de suite, mais en faisant le ménage de mon ordi, j'ai trouvé la tune "The Fallen One" de Hammerfall et ben voilà ^^; ça m'a inspirée quoi. Alors je la conseille en arrière-fond. Et puis je dédicace ce chapitre à Aiguma et Sai ^^!
    
    Reviews : 
    
    Caroline Black : il mijote pas grand chose ^^; merci du review!
    
    Gaeriel Jedusor : michiiii! C'est vrai que c'est touchant ;_;!
    
    Alician : bah je trouve pas ça si cliché, vu qu'il y en a pas tellement en fr sur ff.net.. mais c'est vrai qu'on s'en lasse pas :p. Merci du review!
    
    Pandoria : tu verras dans ce chapitre ^^ merci du review!
    
    Sai : Ouéé je voudrais que ça finisse bien sur le RPG mais c'est obligé de finir mal ;_; et puis c'est plus un oneshot ^^! Et puis j'en reviens pas que tu l'aimes presque autant qu'Eternal O_O!
    
    Molianne : Sandraaaaaaaaaaaa! *te saute dessus et te caline* Voui y'a une suite, et pis c'est vrai que c'est tristounet ahhhh ;_; je suis trop sadique!
    
    LOU4 : ^^ merci!
    
    Ka : c'est vrai que ça laisse un goût amer :/ je pense que c'est ce que j'aime le plus dans ma fic lol! Merci du review *calin* ^^
    
    Aigu : ahhh je sais c'est tragique T_T je te le dis, je suis sadique d'écrire des trucs pareils! Mais je suis contente que tu aies aimé. C'est un peu pour toi que je l'ai écrite aussi ^^; vu qu'on en avait parlé et que voyant comment ça avance du côté du rpg, j'ai préféré le faire tout de suite lol :p.
    
    I saw your face in the morning sun
    
    Oh, I thought you were there
    
    I heard your voices as the wind passed me by
    
    Silently, whispering my name
    
    So many things that I wanted to say
    
    Forever left untold
    
    I still remember the tears that you shed
    
    Over someone else
    
    Our love could never die
    
    All I can do is cry
    
    Save a little prayer for the fallen one
    
    There is a light down at memory lane
    
    Slowly fading away
    
    Still holding on to the dreams torn apart
    
    I will follow my heart
    
    Our love could never die
    
    All I can do is cry
    
    Save a little prayer for the fallen one
    
    Still on my own, chasing the sun
    
    Of a time long ago
    
    The shade in my heart, tearing apart
    
    Everything that I long for
    
    Still on my own, chasing the sun
    
    Of a time long ago
    
    The shade in my heart, tearing apart
    
    Everything that I long for
    
    Solo
    
    I saw your face in the morning sun
    
    Oh, I thought you were there
    
    I heard your voices as the wind passed me by
    
    Silently, whispering my name
    
    Our love could never die
    
    All I can do is cry
    
    Save a little prayer for the fallen one

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit. Il prit un moment pour calmer sa respiration. Puis il tourna ses yeux à côté de lui. Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien. Il était seul depuis maintenant trois jours. Trois longues journées depuis la victoire du bien sur le mal.

Il avait cru entendre son nom. 

Comme il était murmuré autrefois par les lèvres roses de Lucius. Parfois chuchotées avec une telle affection qu'il en tremblait.

Mais c'était inutile d'espérer l'entendre encore maintenant. Lucius était en prison. Les autorités s'étaient même assurées de l'enfermer dans une cellule sans lumière, rongée par l'humidité. Ils voulaient être sûrs que Lucius aie les pires conditions en prison. Après tout, c'était un meurtrier, un disciple de Voldemort. Severus les aurait tué. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre la sensation que cela donnait d'avoir le pouvoir à portée de main, de devenir un mangemort et de décider de la vie de chacun. Ça, Severus le savait. Et Lucius aussi. Alors l'ancien Mangemort comprenait.

Severus passa la main sur son front. Ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes et son visage semblait s'être criblé de rides. Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'être fort. Silencieusement, il lui avait demandé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais au diable Dumbledore. Severus était brisé.

Cet après-midi, Lucius allait se faire donner le baiser du détraqueur. C'était officiel à présent. Dumbledore avait demandé à Severus de ne pas venir. Le vieil homme était au courant, bien entendu. Il était toujours au courant de tout, et c'en était agaçant. Et il ne voulait pas de sentiments tristes lorsque Lucius Malefoy s'éteindrait. Il ne voulait que de la colère. Pour que tous ceux qui soient là se réjouissent de la mort de Lucius. Pour que le côté du bien soit vu en sauveur.

Severus crachait sur la demande de Dumbledore. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'aller voir Lucius. S'il fallait qu'il enfreigne des règles /s'il fallait qu'il blesse quelqu'un/ , il le ferait. On n'oublie pas un amant, un amoureux aussi facilement.

Il se leva, jetant ses draps par terre. Il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait le voir avant que le ministère n'arrive pour lui parler. Severus enfila une blouse blanche et des pantalons noirs. Lucius lui disait toujours que ça lui allait bien. Il disait que ça mettait ses jolies cuisses en valeur et que la blouse le faisait sourire. Il mit une cape sur le tout, attrapa sa baguette et sortit.

Severus ouvrit la porte de la cellule, un garde effondré à côté. Quel idiot. Pourtant il l'avait averti qu'il passerait cette porte. Il entra en silence. Lucius était assis par terre, le dos accoté au mur. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ternes. Il fixait Severus d'un air un peu perdu. Ses magnifiques yeux avaient perdus de leur brillance. L'homme aux cheveux noirs vint s'agenouiller devant Lucius.

"- C'est pour cela que tu es parti l'autre jour?" fit la voix douce de Lucius.

"- Oui."

"- Tu n'étais pas avec nous."

"- J'étais avec toi."

Lucius secoua la tête lentement, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Severus ne put s'empêcher de les embrasser.

"- Ce n'était pas assez."

Severus ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de venir s'asseoir au côté de Lucius, un bras autour de sa taille. Lucius posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus et ferma les yeux.

"- Pourquoi tu nous as laissé tomber?"

"- J'avais honte. De tuer des gens innocents, de faire le mal. Je voulais être quelqu'un de bien."

"- J'ai été prudent."

"- Je sais."

"- Mais cela ne m'a rien donné. Je vais mourir quand même."

"- Je suis désolé."

Lucius releva la tête et lui sourit. Il pouvait être lui-même, maintenant. Avec Severus. Avec les autres, il serait froid et méprisant. Mais avec Severus, il pouvait le laisser voir ce qu'il aurait pu être si cela n'avait pas été de son éducation rigide et de ses fréquentations malsaines. Et Severus pouvait le voir.

"- Ne le sois pas. C'est ainsi que cela devait se passer, je crois."

"- Les forces du mal n'ont jamais gagné."

Severus sentait son cœur se serrer.

"- Mais c'était beaucoup plus intéressant d'être du côté des méchants." Ajouta Lucius en laissant échapper un rire.

Severus le serra contre lui, fermant les yeux.

"- Je prierai pour toi."

Lucius ne répondit rien et se blottit contre Severus. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant. Cela faisait trop mal. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures ainsi. Le temps que le Ministère n'arrive, en fait. Dumbledore entra dans la cellule, l'air très mécontent. Severus le fixa sans ciller. Puis, il se leva, Lucius restant au sol.

"- Moi, je t'aimerai toujours." fit doucement la voix de Lucius, surprenant les ministres et présidents quelconques qui étaient dans la pièce. 

"- .. je sais." répondit Severus, sans regarder derrière lui.

Severus sortit de la pièce. 

En après-midi de ce même jour, un détraqueur (le seul qui restait, probablement) embrassa Lucius Malefoy, après que le juge ait rendu son verdict. Le dernier Mangemort vivant mourut, son âme étant aspirée, son corps allant directement dans une crypte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'assez charitable le tue de ses propres mains.


End file.
